forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
| leader = Hamadh | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = 1372 DR | disbanded = | members = 6 | alignment = | races = 3 Drow , 1 half-drow, 1 goblin1 wererat, 1 phasm | allegiances = Maerimydra, Vhaeraun, | enemies = Kurgoth Hellspawn, Irae T'sarran, | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Hidden | source = City of the Spider Queen }} The Hidden were a band of various drow rogues, shadowdancers, and shapechangers who operated as a small resistance force in Maerimydra. They worked against the forces of Kurgoth Hellspawn and the undead of Irae T'sarran after Maerimydra's fall in 1372 DR. Organization Formed of a loosely affiliated band of rogues and shapechangers, the Hidden divided duties as needed with generally three members serving as a scouting party while the others remained at their lair. Besides Hamadh, there was no real leader in the group, though occasionally he and Kâras would be at odds. Activities The foremost efforts of the Hidden were directed towards their goal of restoring Maerimydra to its status before the invasion of Kurgoth Hellspawn. To this end, they sought out allies to overthrow either Irae T'sarran or Kurgoth and remove their respective forces. Tactics The Hidden tended to stay out of sight as long as possible and assess any parties they encountered before making a move. If they determined that a group or individual could become an ally, then one of their number (ideally Hamadh) would try to approach carefully and attempt to negotiate. In combat, the Hidden preferred to use ambush tactics and draw enemies into areas where they knew they would have an advantage or they could escape easily from. However, they would always try to avoid a direct confrontation and would flee if pressed. Each member knew established areas to rendezvous with the rest of the band if they were forced to retreat. The Hidden would readily abandon their lair as they had a few backup bases on the Noble plateau. Base of operations An old inn in the north-eastern section of Maerimydra, close to the Shattered Tower, served as the Hidden's home during the Silence of Lolth. Although the upper stories had been destroyed by fire, the ground floor and basement were still intact. Here the Hidden could hide in the cellar and even had a concealed trapdoor for quick exit or entrance via a dilapidated clothier's shop. Classes Rogues, shadowdancers, and other stealthy characters composed the bulk of the Hidden's membership. Relationships Their main rivalry was with the followers of Irae T'sarran and armies of Kurgoth Hellspawn. History In the wake of the invasion of Maerimydra by the armies of Kurgoth Hellspawn, Irae T'sarran seized control of Castle Maerimydra from House Chûmavh with her undead minions. The two forces began a protracted stalemate as they vied for control of the city with neither side gaining much ground. Among those who allied with neither force were a group of lurking drow and other 'invisibles' who had evaded detection since Maerimydra's fall. Under the leadership of Hamadh the Unseen, these wayward individuals were brought together under the common purpose of trying to restore Maerimydra and oust the occupying forces. At some point, the Hidden managed to get hold of a password that could bypass the wards that protected Castle Maerimydra by capturing a cult cleric of Kiaransalee. Hamadh was willing to sell this information to like-minded groups for magic items or gems. Members (listing) *Hamadh the Unseen, leader of the Hidden *Chiirikk, a phasm posing as a drow sorcerer *Guk, a former goblin slave *Kâras, a drow divine seeker of Vhaeraun *Logala Thenduk, a drow wererat *Wisp, a half-drow shadowdancer References Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Lair of the Hidden Category:Organizations in Maerimydra Category:Organizations in the Deep Wastes Category:Organizations in the Middledark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Vigilante organizations Category:Rebel organizations